happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twisted Tree Friends: Head On Extra Twisted Editon
Twisted Tree Friends: Extra Twisted Editon Twisted Tree Friends is a spin-off of the video game, Twisted Metal. In other words, it's Twisted Metal, but it's with HTF Characters, including Ziggles the Pink Bear. Story "This contest was spread all around the world. Now I know what is missing. Happy Tree Town." - Calypso, the Creator of the Twisted Metal Tournament, in Twisted Tree Friends "The contest created havoc around the world. Thousands were killed. Including the competetors. 7 Tournaments were announced, and the competetors battled in their vehicles with flying missles, machine guns, and even immortal powers. Now, I am taking my contest to another level. I'm going to hold the contest in Happy Tree Town. It looks like a peaceful place, but what good is it to keep it that way. With my powers, I will reward the winner of the contest one wish." The story sets up in The Town. The holder of the contest is a man named Calypso, though his real name is William Sparks. He has the power to grant wishes, and has held the contest all over the world. But, he realized that The Town was never fought on, and decides to hold it there this year. The game uses vehicles that the competetors use. They drive around the whole town, carrying machine guns and missiles with them, and shoot other of the competors in their vehicle. Also, that it is the "Extra Twisted Edtion" the game Twisted Tree Friends comes built with inside another game, Twisted Tree Friends: Lost. Lost is more evil and dark, while Head On has more action and intense flying. The characters, in the other hand, are driven by HTF characters. Twister is driven by Flaky, Junkyard Dog is driven by Sniffles, Sweet Tooth is driven by Mime, Shadow is driven by Petunia, Warthog is driven by Flippy, Dark Tooth is driven by Good Flippy and Evil Flippy, Tower Tooth is driven by Lumpy, Hammerhead is driven by Disco Bear, and many more. Levels Setup The are 8 levels total in Twisted Tree Friends: Head On. The first level of the game is Gore Game Stadium. The drivers battle out on a small baseball field. It's small, so starting on it was the best way to warm up. The second level, after beating Gore Game Stadium, is Old Lumpy's Junkyard. The drivers drive around broken vehicles, and moving dump trucks as huge as houses. The third level is Downtown. The drivers drive around a huge city pouring rain. A perfect map for people to get ready for the Mid-Boss. The fourth level is The Drive-In Movie. The Drivers cruise around the movie theatre of Happy Tree Town. The fifth level is the Mid-Boss level. You fight a vehicle named Minion, a humunious tanker, with Lumpy as the driver. Besides the large size of his car, Minion also has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four switches on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed. Minion's special is a flamethrower at close range and a homing fireball at long range. The setting is a huge empty stadium, identical to a Monster Truck Stadium. The sixth level, if you have luckily defeated Minion, is the Campsite Collapse. The drivers battle it out at a dark range sorrounding by tall trees. You may be lucky to crash a camp site as well. The seventh level is the Tokyo Rooftops. The competetors blast out on top of the tallest buildings in all of Japan. It is the only map that you battle on that does not take place in the actual Happy Tree Town. The eighth level is the last level. A cut-scene first appeares and your character sits still on the rooftops, sorrounded by the destroyed contestents. Then, you drive off of the building, and touch the Tokyo floors. Then, an ice cream store with a Lumpy head starts to laugh and a huge black jeep crashes out of the building. The vehicle is named Dark Tooth. It is driven by both Evil Flippy and Good Flippy. After you defeat Dark Tooth, the laughing Lumpy head on the ice cream store starts to turn on fire, and the entire store grows from the ground.It than reveils wheels and rockets and drives up to you. That is when you start to fight it. After defeating Tower Tooth, a message appears on your screen. "Congratulations! You win the Twisted Metal Contest! Prepare to meet up with Calypso in Happy Tree Town to claim your prize!" Unlockables Minion, Tower Tooth, and Dark Tooth are all unlockables. Other unlockables are Hammer Head, Warhawk, Warthog, and Yellow Jacket. Minion - Minion is the hardest character to unlock. Due to his huge size and wicked sheilds, the way to unlock him is that you must complete all of the character's stories, including the unlockable ones. Tower Tooth - The only way to unlock Tower Tooth is to complete five characters' stories. ''Dark Tooth ''- You only unlock Dark Tooth when you defeat him. Warhawk - '''Warhawk is the hugest, most strongest vehicle in the game. It is not even a vehicle. It is a helicopter piloted by Lumpy. The way to unlock him is not to defeat him like the rest, but it is hidden in the Downtown Map. If you destroy the coffee building, you will see a moving coffee cup symbol. Destroy that coffee cup, and get a pick-up to unlock Warhawk. ''Warthog ''- To unlock Warthog, you must destroy the pizza man statue on Old Lumpy's Junkyard. A Pick-Up will be there. Pick it up and Warthog is unlocked. ''Yellow Jacket'' -''' To unlock Yellow Jacket, you must defeat Minion. He will be unlocked after he is defeated. Lifty and Shifty - Outlaw Lifty and Shifty drive Outlaw, a stolen police car. Character Bio: Lifty and Shifty have been the biggest thiefs in Happy Tree Town. From valuable lamps to piles of gold. It's what they always wanted. Now, after hearing about the Twisted Metal Tournament, Lifty and Shifty have set out to make the wish of their dreams, driving a stolen police car down the streets of The Town. Special Weapon: Tazer - Shoots electricity from a radius. It follows a single enemy if he is inside the proximity. Ending: Lifty and Shifty villainously appoach Calypso, and ask for their wish. Lifty wants to have all the gold in the world, while Shifty wants to get a brand new nice car. They argue at what the wish should be. After a while of fighting, Shifty yells "OH, I WISH YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP!" And Calypso gladly grants the wish. Lifty's mouth dissapears right before his eyes. Nutty - Manslaughter Nutty the crazy candy Squirriel enters the Twisted Metal Tournament to have Happy Tree Town buried in candy. Weapon:Candy Toss - Tosses huge kinds of heavy candy at the opponents using his carrier, considering he's a dumptruck. Character Bio: "Candy! Candy! Candy! This contest is mine, mine, MINE! They think I'm a nutcase! But it's for a reason, I tell you! A REASON!!!! Show them just how addictive candy can get, YEAH!" Ending: Nutty goes to Calypso crazily and right before Calypso can even say anything, Nutty goes berzerk and tells Calypso his wish. Calypso grants the wish and buries the whole entire Town with candy, killing everyone in it. It was just as Nutty asked. Splendid - Quatro Splendid, the super hero of Happy Tree Town, the symbol of flying squrriels, enters the contest in Quatro, a blue and red hoverbike, to wish for the safety and peace of all Tree Friends... Character Bio: "This time, I'm going to keep Happy Tree Town safe. As a superhero, it's my job to protect The Town. I am the symbol of it. When I win this contest, I'm going to have this contest rid of." Weapon: Microwave - Quatro sends out a pulse of microwave radiation around his hoverbike that severely damages his opponents. Ending: Splendid confronts Calypso and demands his wish. Calypso smiles evilly and asks what he wants.Splendid wishes for the safety and peace - but while saying "peace", he puts his hand on a side table, and doesn't notice there is a tack on it. So right after he says "peace", he yells "AHHHH!" "I wish for the safety and peace--AHHHHHHH!" Calypso then pretends to be "stupid" and pretends Splendid said "pizza". A tray of pizza appears in front of Splendid. Calypso grabs a slice and asks if Splendid wants one. Flippy - Warthog Flippy the green army bear, enters the Twisted Metal Tournament to get rid of his evil form once and for all. Character Info: "My evil Form is killing so many people. It's been happening for so long that it must end. Ive already asked for help once, but nothing worked. Maybe with this wish, my evil form will disappear forever, and I won't have to be most wanted." Weapon: Patriotic Missiles - Three fast missiles that go straight to the target. The further, the better. Ending: After winning the contest, Flippy goes to Calypso for the wish that he promised. Flippy wishes for his evil form to be gone for good. Calypso thinks for a moment and grants the wish. We later see Flippy on the ground dead, because Evil Flippy killed Flippy. Evil Flippy was sure gone for good... Free into the real world from Flippy's body. Petunia - Shadow Petunia, the cleanest skunk in Happy Tree Town, enters the contest to kill the mysterious gang that killed her beloved friend, Giggles, whom Petunia wants revived. With Giggles's soul inside the purple and black hearse known and named as Shadow, Petunia fights for her feelings. Car Weapon: Soul Shadow - A violet projectile that explodes when triggered by pressing fire again. It's explosion can hit various enemies at the same time and can go through walls, too. Ending: After Petunia won the Twisted Metal contest, she went up to Calypso, asking for her wish. She wished for her friend, Giggles, back. Calypso evilly grants this wish, and takes Giggles's soul from the hearse, and the ground starts to rumble. Soon enough, the ground makes a hole, and Giggles' arm comes out, asking for help up. Petunia helps Giggles up and gives her a hug, but Petunia than looks at Giggles. She is a zombie. Fortunatly, Giggles can talk to Petunia and can understand her as well. Sniffles - Junkyard Dog Sniffles the anteater enters the Twisted Metal for the most biggest invention ever. Quote: "I cannot wait! A man that grants wishes!? A huge invention!? I'm going to have a blast!" Special Weapon: Spike Drop - Drops a ball of spikes hung from the tow of the towtruck and throws the spike ball at the enemies, blasting them. Ending: Sniffles excitedly encounters Calypso, and asks for his wish. He wishes for the biggest machine ever seen. Calypso makes a huge machine appear, and Sniffles, not even caring what Calypso says, enters it. Calypso tells him to not push the red button, but Sniffles doesn't pay attention. Sniffles then pushes the red button to see what it can do, but the machine explodes and Sniffles's body parts land everywhere. Mime - Sweet Tooth Mime the Deer enters the Twisted Metal contest for an unknown cause. He was an invited guest. Bio: '''It is unknown why this silent deer entered this contest. Rumors spread that taking over the Twisted Metal Contest is his dear wish. Others say he wants to be the best in Mime Arts in history. No one is sure about Mime. He drives an old ice cream truck with a licence plate saying "ISKREEM" Meaning ethier "Ice Cream" or "I Scream". '''Special Weapon: Napalm Cone - A very powerful flaming projectile. Comes in vanilla or chocolate. Ending: Mime exits Sweet Tooth, and approaches Calypso, read to grant his wish. Calypso yells in anger, claiming "You were not invited to this tournament!" and refused to give Mime the wish. However, Mime won fair and square. Mime starts to get angry and invisibly chokes Calypso using mime skills. Calypso weakly asks Mime what he wants. Mime points at Calypso's Throne. Calypso than refuses to grant. Mime smiles, and Calypso realizes he has to grant whatever he wants if he wins, so Calypso than tries to think of a twist. Calypso than grants the wish and the Throne falls on top of Mime, crushing him. Fan-Character's entries (Fans, you can edit this and have your reason why your HTF Character enters the Twisted Metal Tournament. Tell your reason/Wish of why you are entering it. Your characters Quote. The vehicle your driving and its name, and your Special Vehicle's Weapon. For Example: ) Example: Ziggles - Hell on Wheelz Name: Ziggles Reason: Ziggles the Pink bear enters the Twisted Metal Tournament to wish for her evil side to be gone forever. Bio (Quote): "I have hurt too many people, or, my evil side has. But no one even knows it. This time, I'm going to ask for the wish that I've been waiting for a very long time. My Evil Side gone." Vehicle: Hell on Wheelz (A Black Van) Special Weapon: 4 Missled Blast - Four missles exit the front open engine and follows the other vehicles Ending: Ziggles confronts Calypso and asks for her wish. Calypso grants the wish for her evil side to be gone. Ziggles is than seen split apart, because she wished for her Evil SIDE to be gone. She dies. Britton - Tomiti Name: Britton Reason: Britton enters to rid the world of Calypso and his demonic powers. Bio (Quote): "If my wish isn't granted, then I'll have to force my wish to come true, Calypso disappears FOREVER!" Vehicle: Tomiti (Slavic verb, meaning "to suppress".) (A camper van with two cannons that shoot weak-normal damaging flares) Special: Detonator - The cannons become flare guns of the same size of the cannons. The flare can now be detonated without hitting the opponent by hitting the fire button after firing it. It holds up to 16 flares, 8 for each cannon. They are also Strong at the same level. (Note: This works and acts similarly to the TF2 Pyro's Detonator flare gun from the TF2 Über Update.) Ending: After Britton wins, he confronts Calypso. Calypso: "Britton, you have won the tournament. What do you wish for?" Britton: "Calypso, I wish to RID YOU FROM THIS WORLD, DAMMIT!!!" Calypso: "I'm sorry, I don't think I can grant you that wish... Unless YOU'RE DEAD." Calypso grabs a pocket knife and only manages to scratch Britton's cheek, which only fazes Britton for a split second before Britton grabs Calypso's knife hand. Britton then puts a bonesaw's blade next to Calypso's neck Britton: "Die, you son of a bitch!" Britton pulls his bonesaw back, cutting Calypso's neck, which blood squirts out of the wound. Britton: "What next? Oh, yeah! I'm gonna cut your throat open and rip the very demonic soul out of you!!" Britton pull's Calypso's head off, and puts a crucifix into the hole of where Calypso's head used to be. He then takes his bonesaw and rips open his stomach. Note: Britton is one of the characters who got his actual wish without dying, the others are Petunia and Nutty. Al Capone - Salvage Name: Al Capone Reason: Capone joined the tournament so that every cillvilan and criminal is scared of him Bio (Quote): "When I win, I bet everyone will be scared of me! Vehicle: Salvage (A heavily modified Ford Model T with TommyGuns at its sides and a grenade launcher on the hood of the car.) Special: Crime Bosse's rage - Capone angrily shouts at his 3 thugs in the car. They throw a lot of grenades at passing vehicles causing major damage. Ending: Capone confronts Calypso after winning the tournament. He asks to have every civillan and criminal in the town to be scared of him. Calypso hesitates but a Capone Flunky comes out and aims his tommy gun threatening to shoot if he lies to his leader. Calypso grants the wish and (2 minutes later), Everyone is running from Capone as he robs banks,shoot people and destroys buildings. However as he didn't mention to have cops be scared of him, A police officer shoots him in the head. Ending Capone's regin of terror. Note: Capone is the only non-regular fan character to participate in the tournament so far as he is a real-life character Beth S. Alt - Pleather Brachial Artery Name: Elizabeth Sophitia Altina Reason: Beth joins the tourney to avenge her boyfriend, Trophy Thomas, after Al Capone killed T.T. and threatened to assult Beth if he didn't get money. She has become corrupt and pushed into a permanent Serious mode ever since. Bio (Quote): "Al Capone, you're going to see why you shouldn't ʃµ¢ɮ a stranger (like me) in the ass!" Vehicle: Pleather Brachial Artery (Pleather (plastic leather) is a slang term for synthetic leather made of plastic. The Brachial Artery is a major artery in the arm. The vehicle itself is a Rolls-Royce Motors with seats made of plastic leather and two big mechanical arms with big punching daggers on each of them which is controlled by Beth. Special: Pleather for Breakfast - Beth gets out of her car, falls on the ground, and sobs. If an enemy runs into her, the mechanical arm on her vehicle will grab the offending car. She then grabs a baseball bat and pulls the opponent out of their car. She calls the opponent an "asshole" and beats them up with her baseball bat. On her final strike, she says "Go to hell!" and whacks them so hard that they bleed. This causes significate damage to the opponent. (This is a nod to Bad Girl, the 8th boss from No More Heroes.) Ending: Beth approaches Calypso. Her wish of killing Al Capone is already granted, so she wishes for Trophy Thomas to be reborn. Calypso revives Trophy Thomas, but at the same cost, revives Al Capone. Beth kills Al before he gets to say any words. William The Conquer - Wrecker Name: William Duke of Normandy Reason: William joined the tournament to after he was told he will lose another battle and die from it so he joined to win that battle Bio (Quote): "As Duke of Normandy, I will NOT lose!" Vehicle: Wrecker (A metal Siege tower with a Trebuchet on the top, Arrows on the front Crossbows on the side) Special: Crusader's Charge - William opens the doors on his siege tower and a huge army of knights come out and charge at random vehicles. They can be killed but will keep spawning for 1 minute" Ending: William approaches Calypso and asks that a battle will come and if he doesn't wish to win the battle, he will die, Calypso laughs, but William enraged pulls his sword out next to Calypso's Neck William: If you dont let me win, I'M GOING RIP YOU APART! Scared, Calypso grants it. However as he didn't wish for him to survive the battle, William is killed in the fight but his troops won the fight Note: He and Capone are the only real-life characters to join the tournament His Vehicle is the 3rd tallest in the game the first being Tower Tooth and Minion and is the tallest one that doesn' need to be unlocked He is most resistant to specials then anyone else Rex - The Omega Name: Rex Reason: He decided he would fight for a very special wish. Bio (Quote): "I will see you in hell..." Vehicle: The Omega (It has a wolf head on top of it and big red eyes.) Special: The Omega Beats the Prey - His wolf head's red eyes open and two giant wolves come out and rip the prey to shreds. Ending: Rex: "Hey, Calypso, I want my wish." Calypso: "So you do? What is it?" Rex: "I want my machete back." (It broke in the war and that machete was very special.) Calypso: *Grants Wish* Rex sees it but notices it's about to fall on his head. He dodges and grabs it. He kills Calypso with it, then he goes of with his weapon. Robo Star - Big Kill Name: Robo Star Reason: Robo Star entered the contest because he wants a newer version of his vehicle Bio(Quote): Oh man oh man oh man! I can't wait to claim my prize when I win! Vehicle: Big Kill (A Rv with spikes in the front with 5 rocket launchers on each side ofvthe Rv) Special Weapon: Bombs Away! - Robo Star stops his car And opens the trunk of the Rv. The trunk drops of many grenades and mines behind. Ending: Robo Star goes inside Calypso's building. Robo Star: CALYPSO! I come for my prize! (no reply) Robo Star: Calypso? (he hears ticking. He walks over to investigate and he see's a note and a present. The note has this written Note: "Sorry, Robo Star, It's to dangerous for me to grant you a wish. In Short, Screw You! Love Calypso. Robo Star: WOAH WHAT THE- (Bomb blows up. However Robo Star survives it. Robo Star: How dare he mess with me! Robo Star: I'm gonna enter the next tournament to get revenge on that b@stered. (Robo Star drives off) Crazy - Grasshopper Name: Crazy Reason: Crazy wishes to be the greatest musician on Earth Bio (Quote): "If I win this, I'll be the greatest musician on the planet!!!" Vehicle: Grasshopper (A green dune buggy with two guns at its sides and spikes on the front Special Weapon: Music Missiles - Crazy gets on the roof of Grasshopper and plays his sax which fires missiles with music notes on them that fires at the nearest player. Ending: Crazy confronts Calypso and asks for his wish. Calypso then grants his wish and Crazy starts playing his sax and a bunch of groupies (including Ale, Giggles and Petunia) surround him screaming and shouting until they start grabbing his arms and legs and start doing a tug-o'-war with him which then causes them to tear him apart splattering the words "THE END" in blood. Category:Spinoffs Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images